


Shhhhhh

by DichotomyStudios



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Families of Choice, FrattWeek, Gen, Holidays, New York City, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: Nobody thinks of orphans at Christmas, but the Devil never forgets.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Fratt Week





	Shhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'family'. Technically a secret Santa gift to the lovely @SimplCharlieCox over on twitter, but she kindly allowed me to share for Fratt Week. I figure Matt's shushing _someone_ up there on that roof. ♥
> 
> Thank you, titc, for all the cat herding!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Give and Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318104) by [Iithril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/pseuds/Iithril)




End file.
